<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Red Riding Hood by aminathescorpio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625157">Little Red Riding Hood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio'>aminathescorpio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Brutal Murder, Dark Fantasy, Dark Harry Potter, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil Harry Potter, Family, Forbidden Forest, Gen, Going into Shock, Heavy Angst, Horror, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I literally do not know, I'm Sorry, Innocent Draco Malfoy, Kinda, Major character death - Freeform, Not really drarry lol, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Plotless, Red Riding Hood Draco Malfoy, Red Riding Hood Elements, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad Ending, Supernatural Elements, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma, Unhappy Ending, Werewolf Harry Potter, Wolf Harry Potter, dark themes, slight family issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was sent to the woods to give a food basket to his grandfather. </p><p>He had no idea that he wouldn't be coming back from it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, not really tbh - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Red Riding Hood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not know what this is. I speed-wrote this in thirty minutes.</p><p>Please enjoy whatever this is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I)</p><p> </p><p>Draco gulped softly as he looked at the dark, bleak trees of the Forbidden Forest. The trees loomed tall over him, and their bushy canopies only allowed shattered beams of light to breach through the foliage.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath. He would be fine. Father had come with him several times through the forest, and each time he had been fine. Just because he was alone didn’t mean that he would immediately get hurt. He would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>He gripped the handle of the wooden basket in his hand tighter as his red cloak swayed behind him in the wind. It was now or never.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing away the fear in his heart, Draco walked into the forest and left the light meadow behind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(II)</p><p> </p><p>Draco had gotten his red cloak from his grandmother when he was only six years old. She was well-versed with old magicks and knew quite a bit of fairies who agreed to lend her spells for the cloak. She had put several protection spells in it, as well as ancient runes that allowed it to accommodate for his increasing size as he grew up and spells that kept it as good as new.</p><p> </p><p>Draco wore his cloak every day, earning him the fond nickname ‘Little Red’ from his parents. Even though he was already nineteen and definitely not a child, the name still stuck with him. It wasn’t as if he really took it off either. It was made of the finest fabrics and the purest silk, and the faint smell of magic that came off of it made him feel at home. If he burrowed inside it deep enough, he could still get a faint sniff of his grandmother’s honeysuckle smell that always lingered around her and her little cottage.</p><p> </p><p>When Draco turned seventeen, his grandmother became very sick. She was barely able to move around on her own, and Draco had been preparing for the worst ever since. Sure enough, she died a few days before his eighteenth birthday. He had been a wreck for the whole <em>month </em>afterwards, and even thinking of her now made his heart clench.</p><p> </p><p>She had meant the world to him, and now that she was gone, he was incomplete. Even his parents couldn’t fill in the gap that she left behind.</p><p> </p><p>However, he still had the cloak she had given to him, along with her honeysuckle scent.</p><p> </p><p>He would be alright.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(III)</p><p> </p><p>Draco was <em>tired. </em>He had been walking nonstop for the last two hours, and he needed a break. He knew that Father had warned against it, but he was exhausted. Surely, it wouldn’t hurt just to rest for a minute or two?</p><p> </p><p>After finding a bright patch that had a relatively clean log in it, Draco set down his basket on the mossy stone floor and sat down in the log. He instantly let out a relieved groan; Merlin, he really was tired! His legs ached and his arse hurt, and he just needed to <em>rest</em> a bit.</p><p> </p><p>After five minutes of lounging in the sunlight and relaxing, Draco stood up and stretched. He grabbed his basket with one hand as he dusted off his cloak. Perhaps he would-</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco jumped and spun around. Standing behind him was a tall, broad (and rather handsome, if he had to admit) man standing behind him. However, he certainly was not a normal human being. He had two canine ears sticking out of his messy jet-black hair, and a tail that Draco could see a long tail swishing around lazily behind him. He had claws instead of fingernails, fangs instead of normal teeth and rather hairy appendages. His green eyes gleamed in the sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>He was a <em>werewolf.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Draco backed up warily, eyeing the creature before him. Oh, what was it that Father was saying about werewolves again? Was it iron or gold or what?</p><p> </p><p>He cursed himself for daydreaming instead of listening to what Father was saying that day.</p><p> </p><p>“S-stay back.” He threatened weakly. The werewolf smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then. But dare I ask, what’s your name? I don’t believe I’ve seen you before.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco quickly debated the pros and cons of telling the werewolf. Yes, the beast would have his name, but it wasn’t as if he could <em>do </em>anything with it, anyways. Right?</p><p> </p><p>“Draco. Who are <em>you</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry. Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you, Draco”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned. For a werewolf, Harry was awfully polite. Maybe he wasn’t quite so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, nice to meet you too, Harry. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where?” Harry asked, his ears perking up slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“My Grandfather’s house. Goodbye.” He said hastily, quickly walking away from the clearing and leaving Harry alone in the clearing. Harry didn’t move, but simply observed him with cold eyes that made him shiver.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin had saved him. Who <em>knew </em>what else could have happened if it was somebody else? Draco thanked his lucky stars that Harry wasn’t as beastly as the other creatures of the woods.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t notice as Harry quickly sprinted away immediately after their conversation had ended.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t notice that Harry was sprinting in the direction of his Grandfather’s cottage at the end of the woods.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(IV)</p><p> </p><p>“Grandfather!” Draco called out, knocking on the wooden door of the little cabin loudly. When nobody answered, he frowned. His grandfather usually came to the doors immediately somebody knocked. It was a habit he had developed after Draco’s grandmother had died.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook away the thoughts of his Grandmother from his mind. This was not an appropriate time to get mournful.</p><p> </p><p>“Grandfather!” He called out again. No answer.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Perhaps he is sleeping</em>,” Draco mused. He didn’t know too much about old people (especially people as old as his grandfather) but he knew that they often took long, deep naps as random times for absolutely no reason. At least, as far as he was concerned, they did.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and bent down to retrieve the spare key from under the little ‘Welcome’ mat on the top of the steps. It was small and rusty, and Draco was very sure that it had never even been used before. The thought sent a pang of worry in him.</p><p> </p><p>He unlocked the door and pushed it open. It creaked slowly as it revealed the insides of the cottage to him. He could see part of the living room and a sliver of the kitchen, but no sign of his grandfather.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped inside the house and shut the door behind him. The open curtains let in plenty of light through the glass windows, giving the cottage a very homey feel to it. The smell of freshly baked bread and faint honeysuckle assaulted his nostrils, and he inhaled the scent deeply with a satisfied sigh.</p><p> </p><p>After basking in the warm light and the wonderful smells for a bit more, he set down the basket on the kitchen counter and started to bring out plates from the cupboard to dish the food. Grandfather would be delighted when he woke him up to a grand feast all laid out for him.</p><p> </p><p>As he dished out the shepherd’s pie, a strange scent suddenly entered his nostrils. It was sweet and coppery and… cloying.</p><p> </p><p>It smelled like blood.</p><p> </p><p>Draco immediately dropped the pie tin and rushed over to the bedroom. The door was closed, but the smell here was even stronger.</p><p> </p><p>“Grandfather!” He yelled. He twisted the handle and pushed the door open.</p><p> </p><p>What he saw made his stomach lurch.</p><p> </p><p>Lying lifelessly in the middle of the bed was his grandfather. However, he was covered in blood and there was a familiar figure gnawing on his already chewed-up arm.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Harry</em>?” He cried out in shock. The werewolf paused in his task and turned to face Draco. The entire lower half of his face was drenched in dark blood, and there were bits of torn flesh stuck in his teeth, which were displayed in the wide grin he was showing Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Draco</em>.” He crooned with a cold smirk on face. He absentmindedly ripped the arm off of the dead body completely, making a sickening <em>crunch </em>fill the air.</p><p> </p><p>Draco felt his knees buckle beneath him as he collapsed to the floor, unable to process what was happening right before his eyes. The blood from the bed created a river that flowed all the way to where Draco was sitting, staining his red cloak.</p><p> </p><p>“Your grandfather was quite delicious.” Harry grinned, wiping off his face with the fresh linen sheets that Draco was sure had just been laid in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry got down from the bed and approached him in confident steps, Draco felt all of his remaining hope slip away.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very beautiful.” Harry commented, crouching down to look at Draco eye-to-eye. Draco stared at him blankly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to taste <em>divine.” </em>He grinned. A manic look appeared in his eyes, and he eyed Draco hungrily.</p><p> </p><p>Vaguely, Draco registered the fear clouding his mind, but he was too shocked to do anything else.</p><p>“Any last words?” Harry asked maliciously. His hands moved to Draco’s waist and dug in cruelly, drawing blood from his sides.</p><p> </p><p>Draco managed to crack a small smile. “When you’ve finished, leave my cloak behind.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Draco swore that a strange emotion flashed through Harry’s eyes, but it was quickly replaced with a ravenous expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, little one.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Harry dug into his meal, and Draco inhaled the scent of honeysuckle one last time.</p><p> </p><p>At least he would be complete now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me after writing this fic: 👁👄👁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>